


The Hangover

by Rivendell101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Accidental Marriage, Bad Decisions, F/M, Gambling, M/M, Sweet Pea is Bad at Feelings, The Hangover AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: Just days before Jughead and Betty’s wedding, Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Archie take Jughead to Las Vegas for his bachelor party. One night of blackout drinking leads to a series of bad decisions. A shotgun wedding. A tattoo. A trashed room.And a missing groom-to-be.





	The Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Pay attention to the dates and times mentioned in the chapters, as this story will not be told in an entirely linear way. There will be flashbacks and time jumps.  
> 2) Veronica Lodge is not friends with the characters in this fic, though the Lodges will be mentioned.  
> 3) This does not follow canon, aside from the tension between the North and Southside of Riverdale. There were no murders.  
> 4) This starts out with Fangs/Midge, but their relationship is dysfunctional at best and is not endgame.

  **Sunday, May 6 | 09:26 A.M. | Present Time | Seven Hours Until Wedding**

* * *

 “Hey, this is Jughead Jones. Sorry I missed your call. Leave a message and I’ll give you a call back.”  _Beep._

 “Hi, this is Archie Andrews, of Andrews’ Construction. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.”  _Beep._

 “Fogarty. Leave a message.”  _Beep._

“Hey, this is Sweet Pea. Leave a message. Or don’t, I don’t give a shit— _don’t be an asshole, Sweets_ —fuck off, Topaz.”  _Beep._

* * *

 

They’re royally  _fucked_.

The phone in Sweet Pea’s hand vibrates violently as he walks away from the car and further into the desert, ignoring Fangs and Archie arguing behind him. He glances down at the offending object, Betty’s name flashing across the screen almost menacingly. He has thirteen missed calls, seven voicemails, and twenty-two unanswered texts from his friends back in New York and he has no intention of answering any of them for the time being—least of all Betty.

Sweet Pea lets out a haggard sigh, running his free hand through his disheveled hair, taking care to avoid his rapidly swelling eye and his split lip. There’s blood in his mouth, but he can’t bring himself to care about that at the moment. His phone stops vibrating after several long second, the call ending as suddenly as it began. Betty’s name disappears from the screen.

Fourteen missed calls. No new voicemail. Seven hours until Forsythe Pendleton Jones III is supposed to become Mr. Betty Cooper.

Betty’s going to kill them when they get back, and Cheryl and Toni will probably help, but that’s only if they aren’t shot by mobsters in the middle of the desert first. Personally, he thinks he’d rather deal with the mobsters.

He wipes the blood off his chin, groaning as he turns his phone over in his hands, drowning out Fangs and Archie behind him, their voices becoming more hushed the farther he gets from the car. Shaking his head and swearing under his breath, he finally unlocks his phone, ignoring the series of voicemails as he scrolls through the missed calls, looking for a specific name. It takes him a moment, and he almost misses it between all of the other calls—Betty, Cheryl, Kevin, hell even  _Reggie Mantle_ —but he doesn’t hesitate as he clicks the call button, raising his phone to his ear a second later.

It rings once before she picks up, as if she’s been expecting his call. He wouldn’t doubt that she has.

“Sweets?” There’s a sharp edge to his name when she answers, but it’s laced with so much concern that it makes him wince. His mouth goes dry, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as she waits for him to respond. “Sweet Pea, are you there?” she snaps at him.

Sweet Pea swallows, raking his hand through his hair again. “Hey, Toni,” he breathes back to her, wincing as his split lip is pulled, dotting with fresh blood. He opens his mouth to continue, but falls silent, not knowing what to say. His eyes squeeze shut, a ragged breath rumbling in his chest.

“Sweet Pea,  _what the fuck_  is going on?” Toni screams at him so loud he has to yank the phone away from his ear. She continues firing questions at him before he can think to respond. “Where the hell are you guys? Why haven’t you been answering your damn phones? We thought you guys were dead in a goddamn ditch or something! Betty is freaking out, Sweets! The wedding starts in, like, seven hours and—”

“Yeah,” he cuts her off, clearing his throat, “about that.” Toni goes quiet and he groans, tugging painfully at his hair, before deciding to just bite the bullet. “You told me to call you if anything bad happened, and, uh…” Sweet Pea trails off.

He glances back at the badly damaged rental car. The Firebird is dented on the passenger side, the door partially caved in and stuck, the window shattered, a tear in the roof. Fangs is resting on the hood of the car, scrolling through his phone as he and Archie murmur something back and forth, nose still dripping with blood and a pair of obnoxious sunglasses in the shape of flamingos covering his eyes. Archie is facedown on the sand beside the car, a bruise blooming across his cheek. He’s missing his right shoe and his left eyebrow and shoots Fangs the bird when the other man says something Sweet Pea can’t hear.

Jughead is notably absent. His broody, beanie wearing self nowhere to be seen.

Sweet Pea wets his lips as he turns his back on them, Toni still silent on the other end. “Toni,” he starts, “we fucked up.” He glances down at the silver ring on his finger. “We really fucked up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and be sure to drop a comment and let me know what you thought! I'll try to update this as regularly as I can!


End file.
